Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to containers, and more particularly to hanging containers.
Background Art
Many modern products are shipped in containers. Most of the containers are also intended for use as display objects on retail shelves. For example, an electronic device manufacturer will frequently place a new electronic device in a container that is shipped to the retailer. The retailer places the container on the shelf of their store. Some of the containers are quite elaborate, as marketers feel that the sensation a customer gets from “opening the box” can be as great as using the device within the box. When new products are unveiled, some people even post videos online solely to allow others to see them open the box.
Typical containers or packaging are generally in the form of a rectilinear box. The box has an opening and a planar, rectangular front face. It would be advantageous to have an improved container.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure.